Thousand Pumkin War
The Thousand Pumkin War was an event that began because of Hungry Pumkin Realizing who he really was, causing him to have a melt down and order his Pumkins to attack everyone. They invaded Koridalon, and had plans to kill everyone in the Old Meme Depository. They never made it this far, as they were eventually defeated by Kingshiro Harkinian when he destroyed the portal allowing them to leave the old meme depository and enter the other worlds. Mario Head also helped, single-handedly killing Hungry Pumkin. Many memes were drafted to defend the depository from the pumkin menace. Phase one Hungry Pumkin opened a portal inside Pumkinland and used it to escape and get to The rest of the old meme depository. He and his troops marched into a Koridalon and stealthily began studying the area, seeing which points would be best to conquer first. They hid at first, but after their planning was finished they sprung from the shadows and began attacking civilians. They demanded food and ate anything edible. They attacked property, but didn't seriously harm any civilians. The police dispatched quite a number of them with their pistols and ran a few over. Phase two They were met by riot control and gunfire, but were able to overcome them and infiltrate the sewer systems. The evacuation of the citizens began at this phase as the Pumkins had spread to Weegeeworld. The Pumkins began a wave of arson, burning buildings that sold pumpkin-based foods. They conquered restaurants as their own and some began serving each other meals. They began actually trying to kill civilians in this phase. It is unknown why the Pumkins decided to wait and do this at the specific phase. Phase three The armed forces had to fall back, as the Pumkins outnumbered the troops. The Pumkins began ransacking homes and buildings, taking supplies back to the restaurant that Hungry Pumkin made into his lair. The Restaurant had sunk into the ground due to the ground giving away from the moisture in the smoky air. The Pumkins dubbed Hungry as the Pumkin King and that restaurant became his throne room. He secretly hid a secret lab, which was once the kitchen, behind his throne where he had a garden of new Pumkins to replace the other troops when they dies. He used his genetic knowledge to create new different breeds to beat the humans and take over the world. Phase four The Pumkins located the city´s pumpkin seed warehouse in Mario Headland and plotted to convert them all into Pumkins. The Pumkin troops advanced through the city. Most of the residents of the city had already evacuated, but a few stragglers barricaded themselves in their homes. The pumkins marched unopposed to the warehouse in the woods when they were surprise attacked by hidden troops. They fought, the battle being a vicious stalemate until the pumkins came across a portal mirror hidden in the warehouse. It was put there by Mario Head, who found it when he was looking around Volvic jungle. He stopped to rest at the warehouse when Pumkin King attacked him and stole it. He used it to attack Kingshiro's home-world, where they killed almost everyone. Kingshiro destroyed the portal from the other side, sucking himself and the pumkins back here. Mario Head battled the Pumkin King, before dealing the final blow which made the pumkin plummet to his doom in the furnace. With that, the war ended. The pumkins became peaceful without a leader and returned to Pumkinland. Category:Events